I'm not what you think i am
by Chmc.26
Summary: Bella Swan And Edward Masen are keeping a secret, and it’s a big one. She’s not what she says she is and so is he. But what happens when she falls for the thing she despises the most? Are they ready to give it all up just for love ?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own twilight and It's characters. Stephanie Meyer owns the original story.**

**I just hope you enjoy mine just as much as you enjoy hers. Have fun reading :)**

**I'M NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM**

**:. **Bella Swan is keeping a secret, and it's a big one. She's not what she says she is and so is he. But what happens when she falls for the thing she despises the most? Are they ready to give it all up?

*** BS ***

September 03, 2009

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm writing in this diary so my "future" children can read my legacy, just like what my mother did for me. So they too, can rise above all the difficulties fate leads them.

I swear to abide, protect and pass the unwritten oath of my kind. I will not stop until every last of them dies, or be damned for the rest of eternity just like them.

I'm the last one of our kind and I will not fail.

**Beginnings**

"Here are the keys to the vault, Miss Swan, " Mr. Smith, our attorney, said." and oh, here's a letter Renee left."

I nodded my head and took the keys, "Thank you so much for all the help "

"The pleasures all mine, just call me when you need me, " He offered his card to me.

"Really, I'm just... Thankful" I spared him a smile despite of my grievousness.

"I'll take care of the rest of the papers, take care of yourself, bye now. "

"Bye and thank you again. "

I sighed, It had been a week since Renee and Phil's funeral. A week that was grievous for us all.

I cried when the officer told me that they were dead, I cried when I told Charlie. We cried at the funeral. A week later, and I still cry myself to sleep. Renee wasn't the best mom. Really, I was the one who take of her when she crashes in the morning with a hangover (Until she found Phil ). But then again she was still my mom.

We were close, but I still felt she had secrets she didn't tell. But I respected her privacy too much and didn't go much further than that.

Ugh! Tears were streaming down my face, yet again. I wiped my face and remembered Renee had given me a letter. I don't suppose she'll tell me her secret? Heh! Tough luck.

Dear Bella,

I guess I'm dead since now you're reading this letter.

Did you ever felt like I'm keeping a big secret from you?

Well, yeah, I am.

I'm sorry I did though, but Bella I want you to have a normal life. A life you can enjoy without constant fear that they know where you are.

The key you're holding opens a special vault, the things you'll find will probably explain the things I'm trying to tell you.

I hope you understand why I did this. And I know someday you will.

Love always,

Mom

Another round of tears streamed down my face as I read her letter.

No one other than Renee can make a joke at times like this.

Sheesh! What secret was she talking about?

What life did she have other than normal?

Who are "they"?

And What the hell is in that vault?!

"I love you too mom" I whispered to myself. So many thoughts were swarming in my head.

I looked at my clock that was standing at my bedside, 11:30, flashed red. Guess it's time to turn in. Maybe all this thinking passed the time. I just got to open that vault tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Thanks to all those who added me to their story alert.. It really made my day and gave me much more motivation to keep on writing.. :)**

**So review! Review! Review! :)**

**DON"T TALK TO STRANGERS**

_I saw myself as a cheerful 5 year old. I was back in forks at Charlie's house. Renee and Charlie was a happy couple back then. Today, Charlie was at work and Renee was busy inside, cleaning. I was out all alone playing and complaining how Jessica was acting around me._

"_Hello," a beautiful voice said._

_I spun around and froze with awe at what I saw. There was a beautiful woman with red hair talking to me. "Hi"_

"_You are Bella, aren't you?" she asked. _

_I nodded politely and wondered how she knew my name but shut my mouth about it._

"_I'm Victoria, would you like to walk with me?" she then offered a piece of chocolate and I gladly obliged ._

"_We shouldn't go far though, mommy will get mad."_

"_Ok, you'll be safe with me" she smiled, " and, tell me about this Jessica"_

_We went into the woods, and I started mumbling about Jessica , they were about her being a big meany , daddy's little girl and a stupid show off ._

"_Bella, Bella" I heard my mom call._

"_I'm here mom" I shouted back. "Yeah, and Jess was like I'm rich, Bo-hoo!"_

"_Bella, who on earth are you talking too?" Mom asked worriedly._

"_To Victoria, mom" I said exasperated. Couldn't she see it?_

"_Victoria who? Dear"_

"_Victoria, the beautiful lady with red hair" I sighed. Hmp! I looked at Renée and she seemed to stiff at what I said._

"_Victoria!" she shouted. "I know you're out there! Don't you think to harm my baby!"_

"_Mommy, what's wrong?" I cried._

"_Let's just get back to the house sweetheart" and she carried me back to the house._

"_Bella, what did I say about strangers?"_

"_Don't talk to them. Are you mad mommy?" I said still crying._

"_No, just remember, don't talk to strangers"_

_And then, the dream ended._

**Part 2**

I woke up from my somewhat scary-familiar dream and heard my phone beeping. The caller ID said it was Charlie so I quickly got out of bed and answered it.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Hey bells!"Charlie said cheerfully "I'm just calling to check if you forgot about your flight"

_Oh shit! I totally forgot!_

"Yes, I mean, no, I didn't forgot" I said rather quickly.

"Ok, just go early, so you won't be left"

"Yes Char- Dad, thanks, Bye"

**Oops! I'm so sorry I have to cut this short, even if I don't want to. I have to run an errand. I'm so sorry..**

**But then again! Review pls !**

**Next on I'MNOTWHATUTHINKIAM**

I sat and got back to thinking about my earlier dream. Why was it so familiar? What does it mean?

"Is this seat taken?" a velvety voice asked.

I shook my head no, not wanting to be disturbed. I heard him sat and stir to look at me.

"Hi, my name's Edward, what's yours?"

I looked up quite annoyed at his nosiness and was taken aback when I saw him. _Omg! It's him!_ My brain screamed. He was the guy I bumped earlier .

**Cheers ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**For those of you who wondered why there was a part 2, this is somewhat related to the part 1. Just read on and you'll know. :)**

**And as usual .. Review! Review! Review!**

**And thanks again to all of you .. you really inspire me. **

**DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS**

**Part 2**

I woke up from my somewhat scary-familiar dream and heard my phone beeping. The caller ID said it was Charlie so I quickly got out of bed and answered it.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Hey bells!" Charlie said cheerfully "I'm just calling to check if you forgot about your flight"

_Oh shit! I totally forgot!_

"Yes, I mean, no, I didn't forgot" I said rather quickly.

"Ok, just go early, so you won't be left"

"Yes Char- Dad, thanks, Bye"

I felt grumpy and still sleepy at the same time. I would like to think about my dream now. What time is it anyway? I looked at the clocked and was shocked to find out that it was already 10 in the morning. I really did forget about my flight, I wasn't even ready yet. I hurriedly packed my things, showered and dressed and drove to Sky Harbor Airport.

I waited for my flight to be called and listened to my ipod while thinking about Forks.

Forks wasn't a big thing really. It is a city in Clallam County, Washington, United States. The population was 3,120 at the 2000 census. It is named after the forks in the nearby Quillayute, Bogachiel, Calawah, and Sol Duc rivers. Wow! I sure know my city.

My flight number was called, so I quickly boarded the plane to get some good seats.

"Oaf!" I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I was in a hurry"

"It's ok" a velvety voice said.

I looked up and was shocked at what I saw. He stood there. He who had hair the color of bronze, and eyes like that of liquid topaz. I turned away, blushing.

"Ah, are you ok?" He asked again.

I shook my head no, and proceeded to board the plane.

I sat and got back to thinking about my earlier dream dismissing what had recently taken place. Why was it so familiar? What does it mean?

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked.

I shook my head no, not wanting to be disturbed. I heard him sat and stir to look at me.

"Hi, my name's Edward, what's yours?"

I looked up quite annoyed at his nosiness and was taken aback when I saw him. _Omg! It's him!_ My brain screamed. He was the guy I bumped earlier. I bowed my head and pretended not to look.

"What? You just remembered, mommy said don't talk to strangers?"

I couldn't control myself and burst out laughing. "How'd you know?"

"I'm psychic," He replied.

I leaned forward. "Wow," I said, widening my eyes in fake amazement. "That's a great power to have must have helped out a lot on tests and stuff."

"It does. It's a very useful gift."

"I bet. So .." I adjusted my headband. "What am I thinking right now?"

He pretended to concentrate, rubbing his hand over his chin. "You're thinking .. Wait, its coming to me .. You're thinking, 'How'd he really know my name? Because if his psychic, then I wouldn't have to tell him my name 'cause I'm Kristen Stewart.' "

I giggled. "Maybe you are psychic," I said. "That was pretty close. Although, I'm definitely not Kirsten Stewart."

"So what's your name?" he replied.

"Hmm? Bella. Bella Swan" I told him.

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady" he said.

I blushed , Maybe now I'm look as ripe as a tomato and he'll think I'm stupid. "Oh, Shut up." I said.

"See I told you I was psychic"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You are different"

"How come?" I asked a bit intimidated.

"a conceited lady would have said she knows already, and some might say thanks but you .. You sound and act like no one has said that to you."

"Is different, ok?"

He flashed a crooked smile and said, "Well, actually, different is actually quite refreshing .. And great."

I smiled back feeling a lot more confident. "Uh.. So where are you headed to? Are you staying at Port Angeles?" I asked finally.

"No, ah .. actually I live in Forks"

"Wow! I mean me too!" I grinned at myself.

He smiled briefly and said, "You look really tired, now rest"

I grinned and leaned my head on the plane's window and prepared to take my nap. "G'night, Stranger"

**Wee! Now it's done.**

**Thank u. Thank u. for giving me my advance birthday gift. **

**Yehey! I'm turning 14! No pressure! :) **


End file.
